


Red and White Rose Petals

by Zeetrip



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alpha Galo, Alpha Galo Thymos, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Baker Galo Thymos, Crossdressing, Deus Prometh is Lucia's grandfather, Earl Lio Fotia, F/F, M/M, Masquerade, Omega Lio, Omega Lio Fotia, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26139013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeetrip/pseuds/Zeetrip
Summary: Queen Heris Ardebit is holding a grand Masquerade ball in honor of her younger sister's marriage.And the Earl of Fotia knows just who to go with. Who, you ask? Why, it's Galo Thymos, the kindhearted baker of Matoi Avenue.I do not own Promare.Anwyll is my oc.
Relationships: Aina Ardebit/Lucia Fex, Gueira/Meis (Promare), Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Red and White Rose Petals

_Once upon a time, on a beautiful summer's day, there lived a Princess that wished for nothing more then true love. Most days, she would spend most of her time in the library, reading books about those who have found the ones they love the most._

_Her older sister, the Queen, wanted to grant her wish. So, she summoned the best men in the Kingdom for her younger sister to meet._

_Unfortunately, the Princess didn't have any interest in men and she respectfully, refused all of them._

_Then one day, an inventor and his granddaughter came into the palace and the Princess took an interest with the inventor's granddaughter._

_The Queen was a little shocked by this but quickly came over that shock and watched her sister and the inventor's granddaughter from afar. Seeing how happy she looked and how much she enjoys spending time with that young investor._

_Judging by all of this, she figured that her sister's wish will come true soon and after three years of being with the inventor's granddaughter, the Princess's wish did come true._

_A wonderful wedding was announced throughout the Kingdom of Promepolis not long after. And after the wedding, a Masquerade ball will be held in honor of the Princess's marriage._

* * *

"I say, this will be a grand celebration."

"I'm so happy for Princess Aina."

"Goodness, I'm so excited and the Queen says that after the wedding, a Masquerade ball will be held."

"We know but the question is, what am I going to wear?"

"Anwyll's boutique is open all day, let's go see him."

"Good idea."

The citizens were going crazy after the announcement and everyone wants to get everything ready for the grand celebration.

Even the Earl wanted to get crazy.

* * *

"What do I wear?"

Clothes were flying everywhere and two men were catching all the clothes before they fell to the floor.

"Gueira, Meis, what do you two think?" Their omega master asked when he opened his closet door a little wider.

"Master, we think you should calm down." The blue-haired omega, servant said and put the clothes down on the bed.

"Yeah, I mean come on." The redhead alpha said and did the same thing as Meis. "It's just a dance, right?"

The Earl stopped what he did and scratched his nails on the wooden door, causing it to give a loud screeching sound.

That obviously didn't sound good.

"Just a dance!?" The Earl turned around and pointed daggers at his two servants that have their eyes wide with fear.

"This isn't just a dance." He stopped what he was doing and walked closer to them. "This is a masquerade ball and this is my opportunity to be even closer with Galo Thymos."

"Wait! THE Galo Thymos of that bakery on Matoi Avenue?" Meis asked their master.

"The bakery is called Galo's Macaroons and yes." Their master told them and he put his hands together with a dreamy smile. "Galo Thymos, the marvelous baker of Matoi Avenue."

That was all true. Galo Thymos is best known for his macaroons that everyone loves so much. He not only does macaroons but also, bread, muffins, cakes, you name it. And it's all so delicious that everyone kept asking him what he does to make it even better.

He always gives the same answer that Lio Fotia knows by heart.

_"There's nothing different or special, I just have fun with it and put my heart and soul into what I do."_

He'll remember those words until the day he dies and it felt like yesterday when they first met but Lio knows that it was years ago when he met that baker.

They were kids back then and Lio was with his mother when she wanted to find a bakery. They found one by an abandoned boutique that closed years ago and everything smelled, heavenly.

And that was when he first met the alpha that captured his heart, Galo Thymos. He was still an apprentice that was helping around a lot at his father's bakery. And just before Lio and his mother left the bakery, Galo came up to him and gave him a single chocolate macaroon that he made by himself.

Lio felt like they were meant to meet on that special day and he wonders if Galo felt the same way.

Well... Probably not because Galo can be really naive and stupid but that's what he likes about him.

Knocking was heard at the door and Lio turned to it. "Who is it?"

"It's Thyma, master." The three heard from the other side.

"Come on in."

A beautiful young woman in a maid dress entered the room and she closed the door behind her before walking over to the three.

"Can I help you with something, Thyma?" Lio asked in his kindest voice possible.

"I'm sorry to bother you master but I have great news." Thyma gave a bright smile in excitement.

"What is it?" Meis asked with a confused eyebrow.

"Anwyll wants us to meet him at his boutique as soon as possible. He said that he would love to make clothes for us." Thyma answered and turned to Lio. Her smile dropped and was replaced with a confused expression. "He also said Galo had an important thing going on but I'm not sure what it could possibly be."

"Anwyll didn't say?" Gueira asked with a confused eyebrow.

Thyma shook her head. "He doesn't know."

"His closest friend doesn't know!?" Lio asked in disbelief.

Thyma turned to him and shook her again. "He doesn't, master."

That was hard to believe since Anwyll and Galo have been friends since they were babies. And they live next door to each other too.

Anwyll has a boutique called Starry Night and he's famous for making so many gorgeous clothes. He even made clothes for the Queen and Princess one time and he wouldn't be surprised if the Princess allowed him to make her wedding dress.

Although, Lio can't help but feel jealous of the omega fashion designer because he's been with Galo longer than him. He wishes he could have been with Galo that long. But he can't hate Anwyll because he's far too sweet, kind, friendly and helpful to hate. God, everyone in Promepolis probably loves him. He just hopes that Galo hasn't fallen in love with Anwyll.

"Well, you said he wanted to see us, right?" Lio asked to remind himself.

Thyma nodded.

"Alright, tell the others to get a carriage ready for us four and we'll go to the city as soon as possible." Lio gave the order and the young lady nodded and bowed before quickly, leaving the room.

* * *

The streets were filled with lots of people running around and getting everything ready for the ball. Ladies were getting dresses, young men were getting suits and everyone is getting the perfect mask to go along with their outfits.

God, after looking at all of this, Anwyll might be busy himself. Let's hope he still has time to see all of them.

Lio looked outside the window to see that the Starry Night is close by and by it is none other than Galo's Macaroons but it looks like it's closed.

And there's a piece of paper on the door as well.

Once the carriage stopped and the footman opened the door, Lio rushed outside to look at the note.

_**Hello and good day everyone.** _

_**I'm sorry to say this but because of a few reasons, my bakery will be closed for a few days.** _ _**But don't worry because once the few days are up, I will immediately open the bakery back up and you can ask for whatever you like.** _

**_I hope you have a wonderful day or night and I will see you all in a few days._ **

**_From Galo Thymos._ **

****Oh, come on.

What is Galo doing?

He was hoping to see him but even his bakery is closed for the day? Damn it all.

"Lio?"

Lio turned to his left and saw a familiar ravenette with hip-length hair and rose gold eyes in a nice dress.

"Oh, hi Anwyll." Lio walked over to the other omega. "You wanted to see us?"

Anwyll nodded. "Yes, I want to show you four something."

"What is it?" Thyma asked, looking at the ravenette with curiosity.

"Follow me and you'll find out." The fashion designer promised and followed him into the boutique.

The Starry Night definitely had a lot but it looks like all the dresses, shoes and jewelry were completely gone.

"I guess everyone rushed in to come and get everything for the masquerade, huh?" Gueira asked and the ravenette nodded.

"It was definitely busy but I was able to get a few things done for all four of you." Anwyll opened the back door that had a staircase. "And it's up here."

The four went upstairs and Thyma closed the door behind them before they reached Anwyll's home area.

A cute and soft meow was heard and the five looked around for the source. Then they saw a little, chubby black kitten, in a soft and comfy bed by Anwyll's bed and nightstand.

Anwyll picks up the little chubby, black kitten from his little bed and gently, pets the little guy on the head and back.

"I love you, Silk." Anwyll cooed to the little one. "Mama's little, chubby baby."

Silk meowed again in a cute way and purrs in Anwyll's hands while rubbing his head on the ravenette's chin.

Anwyll gave Silk a quick kiss before setting him back down on his bed and then he went to a nearby closet and took out two boxes. One black and one yellow.

"I made beautiful outfits for you four and I even got matching masks and other accessories." Anwyll walked over to Lio and Thyma. "The black one is yours, Lio and yellow is for Thyma."

"Oh." Lio took the black box on top while Thyma took the yellow on the bottom. "Thank you, Anwyll."

"Anytime." The other omega gave a smile and walked back to the closet to get a red and blue box. "And red is for Gueira and blue for Meis."

"Thank you Anwyll, you're so sweet." Meis gave a small smile and took the blue box.

"You are all truly welcome, anytime." Anwyll smiled to them back and gave Gueira the red box.

"Are you going to the masquerade?" Gueira asked the ravenette.

"I am." Anwyll nodded and went to the closet again to get a violet box with a pink bow before closing the doors. "And my things are all ready but I want to see how you four look in your outfits."

"Right now?" Lio asked, a little shocked.

"Why not?" Anwyll asked back and it sounded like a yes. "The ball is in in just an hour, right?"

"AN HOUR!?" The four exclaimed.

No one even realized it was an hour. Damn it, and Lio is supposed to keep track of very important times.

"Well than let's get to it!" Lio told them all and went to one of the dividers by the stairs.

"Right." The other four nodded in agreement and started to get dressed.

Anwyll made an elegant, violet ball gown for himself with pink swirls at the bottom. He also put on pink gloves, a pink diamond necklace with matching earrings and to top it all off, he wore a pink masquerade mask designed with violet swirls.

"Well, don't you look elegant." Gueira came out of the other divider and looked at the ravenette.

Anwyll looked towards him and saw Gueira in a red and gold suit with a red mask that had gold, yellow, and orange swirls that went along with the sun, painted on the right. "So, do you."

"Thank you." Gueira complemented and turned to the dividers once again.

"Alright, how do I look?" Meis came out from another divider to show himself. He wore a lovely, dark blue dress with silver ribbon around the waist. To go with it, he wore silver elbow-length gloves, a white diamond necklace with matching earrings and a dark blue mask with silver swirls and sparkles to go with the moon, painted on the left.

"Meis, you look fantastic!" Gueira and Anwyll said in unison although, Anwyll was more excited when Gueira sounded like he fell in love.

"Hey, Anwyll?" Thyma asked from the third divider. "How come there's no corset?"

Everyone's eyes went wide at that.

"I didn't require corsets because I believe women are beautiful just the way they are and I don't trust them." Anwyll answered. "And they're very painful and uncomfortable. I don't make that kind of stuff and all of you know it."

"I can't argue with that because I couldn't agree with you more." Gueira then gave an uncertain look. "Remember that one time master Lio wanted to try a corset to impress Galo?"

"Oh god!" Anwyll almost fainted at that. "That was one of the worst things I witnessed in my lifetime."

* * *

_"Are you sure you want to do this?" Anwyll asked Lio one summer's day._

_"Yes, I want to give it a try and let's see if it works." Lio nodded with a serious look._

_Anwyll gave an uncertain tone. "You know there are other ways to get Galo to fall in love with you, right?"_

_"I know there are." Lio turned around to let Anwyll see the laces of the corset. "Which is why I'm gonna read every trick in the book."_

_"Oh god." Anwyll took the laces and gave a nervous and scared tone. "If it hurts, please let me know. I don't want to see you get hurt."_

_"It's alright, just do it." Lio told him and inhaled some air._

_Anwyll looked down at the laces with an uncertain feeling. He really thinks this isn't necessary but if it means helping a friend out, he doesn't want to turn away. So, with a deep breath, he started to pull. "Alright."_

* * *

"And after that, he went to Galo's Macaroons to see Galo but then after a little chat, he passed out because it was hard for him to breath." Anwyll took some of his hair in frustration but than gave a sigh of relief. "Thank god, Galo had a knife and cut it open before he died."

Everyone heard Lio give a sigh from the fourth divider. "God, that was so embarrassing. I'm sorry, Anwyll, I should have listened to you."

"Next time, please." Anwyll told him and put a hand to his chest to calm his heart. "I thought I was gonna have a heart attack and now, you all know why I don't want to do corsets ever again."

"I respect that." Thyma nodded and come out of her divider. Her yellow dress was a little shorter but it still looked beautiful like any other dress. She also wore black lace gloves and a yellow diamond necklace with matching earrings. Her mask was shaped as a Goldfinch with its wings spreading out like it was flying. "I can agree that corsets are really uncomfortable."

"Thank you, Thyma and you look so beautiful." Anwyll smiled and clapped his hands in achievement.

"Thank you." Thyma turned over to the divider their master was still in. "Do you need any help, master?"

"No." Lio gave a simple answer and stepped out to meet everyone else. "I'm all ready to go."

Everyone's eyes went wide with disbelief and amazement except for Anwyll's.

Lio had the most elegant outfit that they ever seen. A black, high-low dress with red roses decorated around the waist with some sparkling silk, flowing at the bottom. He also had lovely red diamond earrings with a black, satin choker with red diamonds, dangling from the bottom. His wrist-length gloves were made out of black lace and his right ring finger held a lovely ring that held white diamonds and a red diamond shaped like a heart. And last but not least, his mask is black with red rose petals, decorated everywhere.

"Lio, you look so elegant and gorgeous." Anwyll said with a proud voice. "God, Ga-everyone's going to love it."

"What did you say?" Gueira turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

"I said everyone's going to love it." Anwyll repeated, turning towards him.

"Okay." Gueira gave an uncertain tone to the ravenette. It sounded like he was going to say Galo but caught himself before he could say it. But there's no time to worry about that now. They have to get going.

* * *

Carriages, big and small, fancy and not to fancy arrived in front of the castle.

Every guest walked up the stairs where they were all greeted by the Queen herself.

Lio, Meis, Gueira, Thyma and Anwyll got out of their own carriage and walked up to see Queen Heris who held a proud and glad smile on her lips.

"Welcome, Lord Fotia. I hope you enjoy the masquerade." The Queen greeted and guided them to the ballroom.

"Thank you, my Queen. I'm sure we will." Lio promised and bowed, as well as Meis, Gueira, Thyma and Anwyll.

"Wonderful, I wish you five a wonderful time." The Queen smiled at them before walking back to the entrance to greet the other guests.

After she left, the five stepped inside the ballroom where many people were dancing to the music and some were chatting about anything and everything their hearts desired.

The five walked closer to the dancing people and that was when a really tall and strong looking man with orange hair and black eyes walked up to Thyma.

"May I have this dance, my lady?" The man politely asked with a bow and offered his hand.

"Oh." Thyma blushed and was uncertain for a moment but gave a small smile. "Yes, you can good gentleman."

After those words, Thyma left the group to go join the kind man on the dance floor.

"Shall we dance, Meis?" Gueira bowed to the blue-haired man while offering his own hand.

Meis gave a blush and gave an excited smile. "Yes, we shall."

The two than left Lio and Anwyll by themselves.

"Well, tell me Anwyll." Lio turned to the ravenette only to realize that Anwyll was gone too.

Someone must have asked him to dance already or he was talking to the women, saying how lovely their dresses are.

Well, then it's just him and it feels lonely as hell. He wishes Galo was here and he thought he had a chance but it probably wasn't meant to be. Which made him feel really sad.

"Excuse me."

Lio gasped in shock and disbelief and he turned around to be met with a handsome man dressed in a nice, black suit with a white rose in the pocket. His mask was also black and decorated with white rose petals.

And judging by the familiar voice, teal eyes and spiky blue hair in a mohawk, Lio already knew who it is and couldn't believe it.

"May I have this dance?" Galo asked with a bow and offered his hand.

Lio started shedding some happy tears and he nodded before gladly, taking Galo's hand. "You may."

A new song was about to play and this was their chance to get to the dance floor where everyone took their position. Once the music started playing, Galo and Lio started to dance along with the other guests and it turns out Galo is a great dancer.

"I didn't know you could dance." Lio half joked, half teased.

Galo gave a shrug. "Anwyll actually taught me how to dance after a little dance session."

"Oh, he did, did he?" Lio raised an eyebrow in a playful way.

"Yeah, he did and let me say that it was all worth it." Galo leaned in a little closer and whispered the last part. "Because I finally get to dance with you."

Lio blushed with shock before looking at Galo's face to see that the taller man had a face full of honesty.

"I love you, Lio Fotia."

He loves him? Galo loves him!? Lio felt so relieved and happy to hear the words that he's wanted to hear for so long. And now, he feels like the luckiest person in the world.

"I love you too, Galo Thymos." Lio went on his tip toes and leaned closer to Galo's face.

Galo leaned down himself and in just an instant, their lips met in a gentle kiss.

Was this a dream? Lio couldn't tell but it doesn't matter because either if it is a dream or reality, Lio didn't want it to end no matter what.

Although, after the kiss, he was starting to feel a little warm. He moaned a little and tightened his grip on Galo.

Galo noticed this and pulled back with a smirk. "Looks like someone might be in heat."

Lio didn't know what to say but the next thing he knew, was that the music stopped and Galo started leading him to the entrance of the castle.

Over by the sweets table, two wives and a certain ravenette were watching the scene from a distance.

The young inventor looked over towards Anwyll with a smirk. "You were planning this all along, weren't you?"

"Half and half." Anwyll shrugged with a smile. "You see Lucia, it was Galo's idea to dance with Lio. I just helped with the outfits and dance session."

"Well, either way, it still worked in the end." Lucia gave a small smile.

"It sure did." Anwyll nodded but then gave a sad look towards her. "I'm really gonna miss you. It's gonna get a little quiet without you or Mr. Prometh around."

"Hey, we'll come and visit you guys." Lucia promised. "You know I would never forget you and Galo."

Anwyll smiled and giggled a little. "I'm looking forward to your visits."

* * *

**LATER**

"Galo..." Lio whispered, touching his love mark where he's been claimed. "I love you."

"I love you too Lio, so much." Galo pulled him closer and kissed his temple to show how much he loves him.

The two stayed on the bed for a bit longer and Lio was about to fall asleep until Galo spoke up again. "Hey Lio?"

Lio hummed to show he was listening.

"Will you marry me?"

Lio looked up at his lover with shock and disbelief.

"I know I may not be that smart or a rich man but I know I love you." Galo told him. "I knew ever since I first laid eyes on you. Although, I didn't really know how to come out to you because you're an Earl and I'm just a regular baker."

"Galo." Lio gave him a scowl and earned some fear from Galo. "You are wonderful just the way you are and I've been wanting to be with you for years."

Lio kissed Galo again and then gave a smile. "And yes, I will marry you."

And with that, Galo smiled and the two kissed once again.


End file.
